The great Pokémon adventure
by Pok-im-on the bus
Summary: This is the tale of a grand adventure in our world but about the creatures of Pokémon. The adventure will take them through Essex, whilst they battle gyms and befriend their Pokémon. Let the tale begin!
1. Treecko, I choose you!

'Wake up Max!'

Max opened his eyes slowly, listening to the quiet chirping of the Pidoves. This calm moment was brief as seconds after he awoke another yell greeted his ears.

'Max, stop leaving us in suspense and get out of bed!'

Max looked around his bedroom. His sister, Jenny was the one yelling. It probably wasn't her fault, she was just excited and with good reason too. For today was the day that their Pokémon journey would finally begin and Max and Jenny would both finally become Pokémon trainers. However they weren't in the Pokémon world. They were in our world were Pokémon had mysteriously migrated and since then the world simply loved Pokémon and they had become a part of their lives. 'So what Pokémon are we gonna get?' he asked Jenny.

'Mum and Dad know something but they're not telling me anything. It's so annoying.'

'Let's find out,' replied Max and jumped out of bed and sprinted downstairs, into the kitchen but nobody was there. Max was puzzled. He waited for Jenny to catch up and then went outside, to the next-door-neighbours house and was greeted by two other Pokémon trainer starters, Kaz and Olivia. Max and Jenny had been friends with them forever and they were brother and sister. Max had a friendly rival within Kaz and a secret crush on Olivia. One day he would tell her. Maybe now would be a good time. 'So where...' Max started.

'Village hall.' answered Kaz and the four of them set off to the village hall of Rayleigh. They stepped through the doors and saw a row of Pokémon sitting on a bench, waiting to be picked for a journey. They were: Chikorita, Bulbasaur, Treecko, Snivy, Turtwig, Charmander, Torchic, Cyndaquil, Tepig, Chimchar, Totodile, Oshawott, Squirtle, Piplup, Mudkip and an egg. A sign above said "Choose any below" What happened next, happened very quickly.

'Treecko!' Max yelled.

'Oshawott!' Jenny yelled.

'Charmander!' Olivia yelled.

'The egg!' Kaz yelled.

The appropriate Pokémon were given out and everyone greeted their Pokémon happily, even stubborn Kaz seemed to have a thrill when he had a Pokémon with him.

'Welcome aboard Treecko,' Max said, 'Hey listen, Olivia, would you like to go on a journey with me?' he asked.

'Yes, I'd love too!' she replied and hugged him whilst Max got a warm fuzzy feeling of happiness that Olivia liked him.

'Can I come too? Please?' asked Jenny.

'Of course you can Jenny,' replied Max but when he turned to ask Kaz, he was gone. Oh well. It was still the best day of his life because he was finally a Pokémon trainer!


	2. Rival battles

Max and his friends were about to start their journey together as they had purchased medicines and Pokeballs and had said goodbye to their family when an idea sprung into Max's mind. 'Jenny, why don't we battle each other to see how good our Pokémon are and to bond with them?' he asked.

'Yeah, it sounds like a good idea – let's do this!' she replied and flung her Pokeball forwards, 'Go Oshawott!'

'Let's go Treecko!' yelled Max as he threw his Pokeball out. 'Treecko, use pound!'

'Oshawott, tackle!' commanded Jenny and the two Pokémon clashed together but Treecko came out on the floor struggling to get up. 'Oshawott go and use tackle whilst it can't move!'

'Treecko quick use agility to dodge it, and follow up with pound!' cried Max and Treecko sped up remarkably quickly and dodged and used pound on Oshawott, bringing to the floor, barely able to battle. Just then Treecko's hands glowed green and something shot out and landed on Oshawott knocking it out. 'I think that was absorb. Great job Treecko!'

'I see that you know how to battle,' came the familiar voice of Kaz, 'but can you defeat my Deino?' he asked and showed it as a challenge which Max accepted immediately. 'Deino, go!'

'Treecko, go and use absorb!' Max ordered and it scored a direct hit on Deino which looked as though it did a fair chunk of damage.

'Deino use tackle!'

'Treecko dodge it quickly!' but it was too late. Deino knocked Treecko to the floor and Treecko couldn't move at all.

'Finish this Deino with dragon rage!' cried Kaz and Deino sent a blue flame hurtling towards Treecko and it finished off Treecko easily. Max thanked Treecko and returned him so he could rest and watched Kaz leave. He then turned to face the girls and got out a map.

'So we're in Rayleigh and they're two gyms in Rayleigh but they're over the other side of that forest so that's where I think we should go next,' explained Max.

'What types are the gyms?' questioned Olivia.

'Rock and grass,' replied Jenny. These types were okay for half way but nobody had an advantage over both of them so it would be tough to beat. 'Also, all of the gyms have three Pokémon so we'll have to catch some more,' she explained.

'It's a good thing we have to go through a forest which is thriving with Pokémon then,' said Olivia and then the trio set off into the forest.


	3. The Heracross and the double battle

'Is that the exit?' asked Olivia as the weary trio plodded on through the forest, along the path which had lead them to a small light through the thick trees in the distant wilderness.

'I think so. Let's just ... AAARRGGHH!' screamed Max as a giant boulder was blasted at him and he rapidly grabbed Olivia and Jenny and dived sideways to avoid a bone breaking experience. He looked up and saw a livid Ryhperior, violently throwing boulders everywhere. It then smashed the ground a number of times and Max realised that this was the move earth power and that meant that they were about to be thrown into the air! The devastating blow ruptured the earth below, tossing the trio in all different directions!

Max sat up groaning. He looked around and saw that he was alone and off the path which meant that he wasn't anywhere near the exit. 'Treecko go,' he said, tossing his Pokeball forwards and out came Treecko. The two walked around randomly until they saw a trail of honey and started to follow it. It lead to a tree and a Pokémon eating the honey. It was a Heracross. The singlehorn Pokémon stopped abruptly and turned to face the trainer that approached it. Max signalled for a battle and Heracross got ready for a fight.

'Treecko use bullet seed!' The Heracross didn't seem to have a clue about what to do and was struck by the flurry of seeds that Treecko fired. It looked bewildered so Max took his chance. 'Go Pokeball!' he yelled and it bounced on the Heracross, dragged it inside and a small _dink _told Max that he had caught it. Max beamed at the Pokeball. 'I caught a Pokémon!' he yelled happily, dancing with Treecko with Treecko as well.

Just then the Rhyperior from before came round the corner and started a battle without warning. Heracross sprung from its Pokeball, ready for action. 'Use horn attack,' Max ordered but Heracross just bounced off of Rhyperior whereas its rock blast attack pounded Heracross, throwing him to the floor. As it was about to finish Heracross with another rock blast, Max told Treecko to use quick attack to pick up Heracross and take it to safety. Ryhperior seemed to be angered even more by its attack failing and recklessly made a huge boulder between its hands.

'It's rock wrecker!' realised Max as the giant boulder was hurled towards his two Pokémon. 'Treecko, dodge you too Heracross and use mach punch!' ordered Max and Heracross flew upwards but Treecko couldn't fly and was unable to dodge the formidable attack. Or was he? Sensing that he was in grave danger, Treecko brought out all of its strength to use bullet seed to counter the rock wrecker and both attacker and defender were injured. Heracross, however, continued on its super speedy punch, smashing Rhyperior in the face, knocking it out.

'Yes you did it Heracross!' cheered Max as the two Pokémon and Max celebrated on their first victory but were soon interrupted by a mysterious rustling in the bushes. What was inside the bushes? Whatever it was Max's Pokémon were injured and couldn't yet battle so they would be in trouble. What would happen to Max and his Pokémon? Max could only wait and see.


	4. Ryan's shocking realisation

Max stood silently, staring at the bushes where the noise had come from, hoping that he wasn't in danger and if something dangerous was there then it hadn't noticed him. After what seemed like hours, curiosity got the better of Max and he returned his two Pokémon and decided to check it out. He walked over to the bush slowly, going around Rhyperior, in case it awoke from its unconsciousness and that wouldn't be good for the defenceless trainer. Once he reached the bush he stopped. Was this a good idea? Well Max never had any good ideas so he decided to take a look at what was behind the bush. Bad decision. As soon as he looked, a net was thrown over him and a large boulder smacked him in the face.

'Ouch,' he cursed and passed out, hitting the soft grass with a gentle thud. He awoke several hours later and to his total and utter confusion, the first thing he saw was Olivia's face, inches away from his own as she was leaning over his unmoving body. 'Wow,' he muttered to himself, showing that he had regained consciousness and Olivia immediately breathed a sigh of relief and moved back as Max sat up, very puzzled indeed. 'You could've warned me about that boulder attack you know,' he said to Olivia but wasn't actually angry with her at all.

'What attack?' she questioned him, puzzled herself now and then she seemed to realise something and she turned around to speak to a man who Max hadn't realised was there before. 'Ryan, did you attack Max with your Golem?' she asked the man (Ryan) and looked fairly angry and annoyed.

'It was an accident!' he pleaded and seeing the look on their faces decided to explain everything from the beginning. 'I'm Ryan, the rock gym leader and I decided to train in the forest with my Pokémon today. It was going fine until Rhyperior randomly went berserk and started to attack everything and then it ran off. I then heard an explosion and came running to the path and then followed the trail of destruction to here, where I hid behind the bushes and I saw Rhyperior. I sent out Golem to attack and I saw something directly above us so I ordered an attack and threw a net.' he finished and looked at the two who seemed to understand most of the story but parts were unclear.

'How did you find me here Olivia?' Max asked.

'I heard Ryan's call for help and came as quickly as I could after I finished catching some Pokémon that helped me to get here unharmed.' she replied but all three knew that one part of the story was unclear. What happened to Rhyperior? This question was in all of their minds but none knew how to answer it. Max walked over to Rhyperior and examined it very closely.

'It seems like it's in a lot of pain so perhaps something happened to it and it can't get rid of it?' he suggested and Ryan seemed to remember something.

'Of course!' he exclaimed, 'Rhyperior exploded a tree and a lot of the bark and wood pieces fell on Rhyperior and must've got stuck there by some honey – I'll see if it's still there and whether or not Rhyperior has any splinters.' he explained and then he walked over to Rhyperior and put his hand on the bark on its back. Another bad decision. A huge lightning bolt came from underneath the bark and zapped Ryan upon touch, spinning him around and throwing him backwards vigorously.

'Maybe there's a Pokémon trapped underneath it,' suggested Max, 'Go Heracross!' he said as he flung the Pokéball forwards, bringing out Heracross. 'Heracross, use horn attack to rip off the bark,' he ordered and Heracross ripped it off in one blow but it revealed another thundershock and Heracross was blasted upwards and was knocked out when it smashed into the floor. 'Return,' Max sighed, calling his Pokémon back. His tactic had worked but it had knocked out Heracross which wasn't meant to happen.

Olivia approached Rhyperior's back slowly in case the Pokémon decided to shock her as well. She peered over his back and saw an angry little Pokémon called Elekid and as soon as it saw her it unleashed another attack and she only managed to withdraw her head just in time to avoid the lightning bolt that had fried Heracross and Ryan. 'It's an Elekid,' she said as Max arrived next to her to see if she was injured. 'I'm fine,' she said and then Ryan instantly sat up and ordered Golem to attack it with rock blast.

Golem jumped up and fired several rocks at Elekid and they all scored a direct hit leaving Elekid on the floor, looking sad. 'I think it feels sorry for attacking us,' said Max and sat down next to Elekid who had started to cry at this point. It then saw Max, smiled and tapped one of his pockets where a Pokéball captured Elekid inside. 'I caught Elekid?' he said, surprised that Elekid had done the capturing for him. 'Yes! I have enough Pokémon for a gym battle!' he yelled and started celebrating like a crazy lunatic until Ryan interrupted.

'Of course though, you'll have to battle me in that gym battle so it ain't gonna be a walk in the park.' he said, 'Thanks for everything as well and goodbye, see you in the gym.'

Max and Olivia watched him leave and then Max suddenly groaned loudly. 'What is it?' Olivia asked.

'We forgot about Jenny!' he replied and the two went to go and look for her in case something bad had happened to her.


	5. Jenny lost in the forest

Now after following Max we head to Jenny because she is still separate from the gang and all the others were doing was looking for her and it would be boring.

So Jenny was lost and alone in the forest, attempting to find her brother and get out of the forest as soon as possible. She had been going for quite a long time and throughout the entire thing she was completely terrified at all of the Pokémon that had attacked her because she didn't have enough initiative to use Oshawott to help her. It took a long time for her to send out Oshawott to comfort her.

'What am I gonna do Oshawott?' she asked, 'I'm a wreck. I'll never get out of this damned forest. Help me Oshawott, HELP!' she cried out and started to cry, hanging her head in shame. Oshawott wasn't giving up so easily and tried to comfort her at first by talking but Jenny couldn't understand so he went to desperate measures. He started to tickle her. After a few seconds Jenny was back to her old self and was determined to find her brother and escape the forest.

'I'll need more Pokémon...' she muttered to herself and set off to find some Pokémon but no matter how hard she tried, the Pokémon always ended up getting away before she actually battled them. Until she stopped for a rest at a lake and saw a herd of Ponyta drinking from the other side so Jenny and Oshawott crept around the lake and jumped out on the Ponyta, causing a rabble of disarray between the herd.

'Use water gun!' she ordered and Oshawott sent a jet of water into them and most of the Ponyta got away but one still remained and from the look of it, it was angry and wanted to fight. 'Tackle, go!' she yelled but Oshawott's tackle was way too slow for Ponyta as it sidestepped out of the way and followed up with a quick attack to smash Oshawott. Oshawott was still standing and from the looks of it, it hadn't taken too much damage and was ready to attack. 'Rapid fire water gun, now!' she cried out and although the first few missed, not even Ponyta's speed could handle rapid fire and it was blasted several times until it could barely move. 'Pokéball go!' she yelled as she threw the Pokéball at Ponyta and it was successfully captured.

Jenny beamed at the Pokéball and picked it up in disbelief that she had managed to capture a Pokémon without the aid of her brother. Thinking of her brother made her sad though so she battled on through the forest until she spotted a Heracross hovering above her and it was calling out to someone._ I might as well catch it_ she thought, and thinking that the element of surprise alone would allow her to capture the Heracross, she threw a Pokéball at it, only to find that it bounced off and landed with a _plonk_ on the floor.

'But how?' she asked herself and stood there for a few moments thinking about it when Olivia and Max charged through some thick trees, looking weary and tired and relieved that no harm had come to her and after an exchange of stories, the trio set off to find the exit.


	6. Kaz vs Ryan

Now we head over to Kaz as whilst the normal trio were training in the forest, he had reached the first gym. The Rock gym. He entered and checked his Pokémon to see if they were in good condition to battle and put him one step closer to entering the Global Pokémon Contest. He walked to the centre of the gym, where he saw Ryan. It was time to battle.

'I challenge you to a battle!' Kaz stated.

'I accept,' replied Ryan.

'It shall be a three on three battle and when all of the Pokémon on one side are unable to battle then they have lost. Only the challenger can switch Pokémon and the challenger has the first move.' The referee explained to Kaz, 'Are you ready!'

'Yes! Now go, Chimchar!'

'Rhyperior!' retorted Ryan and he laughed at Kaz's choice. 'So you want a disadvantage do you?'

'Let the battle begin!' the referee yelled.

'Use ember!' Chimchar sent a flame hurtling towards Rhyperior but Ryan wasn't worried because it did nothing. 'Use ember but rapid fire, go!' This time Chimchar sent loads of small flames towards Rhyperior.

'When we're done with the fireworks display use earth power,' Ryan ordered and Rhyperior smashed the floor, sending an earthquake to Chimchar, throwing it into the wall behind dealing severe damage. 'Chimchar is no match for Rhyperior,' he laughed but abruptly stopped when he saw Rhyperior was on fire.

'Chimchar did his job and now Rhyperior is burnt,' grinned Kaz, 'Now he can come back to rest.' He said, calling back the weary Chimchar before he was fully defeated. 'Go Deino!' he yelled, throwing the Pokéball into the field, releasing Deino.

'Good strategy,' Ryan muttered to himself.

'Use dragon rage!' ordered Kaz and the blue flame engulfed Rhyperior dealing decent damage. Ryan could see that Rhyperior didn't have long left the way things were going so he would need to take a risk.

'Use rock blast and then rock wrecker!' he ordered, sending a flurry of small rocks and then a giant boulder towards Deino but it was then unable to move.

'Dodge it!' Kaz urged but there was no way possible to avoid all of the rocks and they pounded Deino, leaving him as a sitting duck to rock wrecker. 'No, Deino use headbutt to smash the boulder!' Deino got up shakily and with all of its remaining strength, used headbutt and smashed straight through the rock wrecker and into Rhyperior but it was in vain as headbutt did basically nothing to Rhyperior and Deino had used all of its strength in the last headbutt so it was unable to battle.

'Deino is unable to battle, Rhyperior is the winner!' the referee shouted.

'Come back Deino,' Kaz instructed, 'You tried hard but this Rhyperior is good. We're gonna have to go all out to win this so I choose Buizel!' he said, throwing Buizel's Pokéball into the field. Buizel came out of its Pokéball, looking pumped and ready to battle. 'Use water gun!'

'Use hammer arm to deflect it!' retorted Ryan and it sent the torrent of water spiralling in the completely wrong direction. 'Rock blast, go!' he yelled as Rhyperior sent a barrage of rocks to Buizel.

'Use sonicboom to smash the rocks!' urged Kaz and with a flick of its tails, Buizel had sent a sound wave to destroy the boulders. 'Use water gun to finish this!' ordered Kaz and Buizel sent a jet of water to finish Rhyperior.

'Rhyperior is unable to battle, Buizel is the winner!' exclaimed the referee, clearly surprised at the outcome of the showdown.

'I'm impressed that you defeated Rhyperior but your Pokémon are far too tired to win, go Gigalith!' Ryan roared as he sent out his Gigalith.

'Use water gun to finish this in one move! But use pursuit to follow up just in case,' yelled Kaz as Buizel dished out its orders and used water gun and then jumped right behind it to use pursuit.

'Who cares about water gun?' Ryan roared, 'Use stone edge!' Gigalith also didn't seem worried about water gun and started to prepare its stone edge when water gun made contact. It did nothing. Kaz was awestruck and couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. 'It's called sturdy,' answered Ryan, 'It stops Gigalith from being beaten in one move and it makes trainers do reckless things like getting their Pokémon up close for stone edge!'

Kaz realised what this meant and was horrified. 'Buizel get out of there quickly!' he cried but it was too late for Buizel and Buizel got hit from close range by the barrage of stones being fired at him, leaving Buizel with only just enough energy left to stand. 'Buizel use water gun to finish Gigalith!'

'Finish this with flash cannon!' both attacks collided in mid-air and created a huge explosion, covering the battlefield with smoke. When the smoke cleared Kaz and Ryan were shocked at the result.

'Both Pokémon are unable to battle so err... neither is the winner?' announced the referee.

'You did your best,' said Ryan, calling back Gigalith, 'But now it's time for Golem!' and as he said this he threw out a Pokéball, releasing Golem into the battlefield.

After calling back Buizel, Kaz knew that he had only one choice. 'Chimchar!' he yelled, tossing Chimchar back into battle. 'Rapid fire ember!' he ordered.

'Not falling for that again, use rollout!' Ryan roared and Golem tucked in its arms, legs and head, transforming into a ball and as it gathered speed the ember just bounced off and Chimchar was crushed beneath Golem.

Kaz decided to try a new move before it was too late for Chimchar. 'Use mach punch!' Chimchar was suddenly in the driving seat and had blasted off Golem with mach punch. 'Keep using it!' he instructed and after several punches, Golem was knocked out.

'Golem is unable to battle and Kaz has defeated all of Ryan's Pokémon, he is the victor!' announced the referee.

'Good job Chimchar, now take a rest,' said Kaz, calling back his faithful Pokémon.

'I now give you the Rock Coin!' exclaimed Ryan, handing a coin to Kaz as he spoke, 'Is that your first coin?' Kaz nodded 'Then you've still got fifteen more to go, good luck Kaz and have a good journey,'

'Thanks Ryan.' said Kaz and he looked at his coin. This was only the beginning...


End file.
